1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a left and right hand convertible door enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for enclosures have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,230 B1 issued on Dec. 7, 2004 to Tuniewicz et al. teaches a side opening rain tight electrical enclosure, including a box and a door pivotally and slidably mounted to the box by a hinge. The box has a front, a pair of side walls, and a top wall with a lip depending therefrom over, but slightly spaced away from, the front and the pair of side walls of the box so as to from a gap therebetween. The hinge allows the door to slide down relative to the box, pivot relative to the box onto the front of the box, and slide up relative to the box and be positioned in the gap for allowing the lip to prevent rain from entering behind the door. The box has a latch slidably mounted to the bottom wall thereof and extendable therefrom through the door so as to prevent the door from sliding back down relative to the box once closed.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for enclosures have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.